Old Friends
by Rosel
Summary: Chloe and Davis are on the run and meet old friends who just might change things.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Smallville**

**Old Friends**

Chloe had dreaded it every time they left the car. Chloe remembered when she was younger going on road trips with her mom and dad she couldn't wait to go to the next rest stop. She always had the wiggles and couldn't wait to stretch her legs and run around the rest stop and find out all of these new and interesting things and meet new interesting people. She always came up with new information to write about. Now she dreaded it because a rest stop meant time apart from Davis. And time a part from Davis meant the possibility of him changing into Doomsday. When he was with her everything was fine. He was sweet, kind, loving. He made her laugh. They talked about a bunch of little random things that had nothing to do with deepness of the situation they were in. They talked about their childhood and Davis was very open about the harshness of his life. But he did have some good happy times even though they weren't as good and stable as hers. Chloe told him about her adventures when she was a kid and how she always had a knack for getting into trouble with her curiosity. Davis would make fun of her for being an over achiever even when she was a kid and Chloe laughed and smirked at him for being a bit of an over achiever himself with out any one really there to push him. When she said that he told her that wasn't really true he did have a feel people who helped him and influence him from the transition to a punk street kid to become a paramedic to dedicate his life to help people. Having conversations like this over the open road was nice and calm. But when they were apart her insides twisted in absolute dread driven worry.

It was like she was his drug or his sedative. So far when they went on breaks there weren't any instances but when he had to go far from her she could tell that he was struggling. As soon as they reunited he would grab her like a drug addict would grab a drug after suffering from withdrawal. It was nerve wrecking when ever they were a part. It was especially nerve wrecking at this moment watching the crowds of people at this busy rest stop so much full of life and vibrancy. They were people having picnics, kids playing frees bee, kids running at each other, and there were a lot of people just conversing with each other eating something happy to take a break. All of this sight of happiness and sunshine was the perfect making of an utter disaster if Chloe and Davis were too far a part for too long. Chloe went inside the rest stop center looking at all of the people running in and out filled with vibrancy. Chloe wanted to rush to the men's bath room and make sure Davis and the bystanders were ok. She wanted to press her ear on the door and listen in to make sure there was no growling or Davis in aching pain trying to keep the Beast in. She knew that would look really creepy and make the situation worse. So she stood by the brochures pretending to be really interested in them and nonchalantly peeking towards the men's bathroom listening for warning signs. During this process her hands would shake and her feet tapped impatiently something she hardly did before.

When Davis came out and saw her from across the room staring he smiled with that sweet tilted smile of his she loved and her nerves suddenly calmed down. She ran to him amongst the crowd of people and attacked him with a hug wrapping her arms tightly around him. There were a lot of people around so the closer she was with him the better it was for everyone. Chloe then whispered in his ear and said, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Chloe." Davis reassured her caressing her arms full of tenderness. She settled herself with him as they were about to leave. She took his hand and leaned against his arm, making sure they stood as close as possible in this crowded people. Chloe wasn't much with PDA (Public display of Affection) with Jimmy but here it was necessary and oddly natural.

They were about to go to their car when she froze across the distance amongst all of those people she saw Andrea Rojas her old friend. Andrea and her have been friends ever since they worked together trying to bring down Lex and 33.1 lab. They have kept in touch sporadically ever since. Chloe would have been thrilled to see her friend in any other situation but now that she had ran away with a fugitive any old friend was a threat to her and Davis, especially any old hero friends.

Chloe hid her head in Davis' shoulder hoping Andrea didn't see her. Andrea's head tilted and smiled in recognition. Oh, great just great. What if Andrea was all of the sudden working with Clark and the Justice League? Although this latina's smile didn't indicate any malice. She seemed generally happy to see a familiar face. And she knew her and Clark teaming up was unlikely since Chloe kept her friendship a secret since Andrea was afraid Clark would turn her into the cops for killing that guy murdered her mother. Chloe grabbed Davis hoping they could just ignore her and get back to the car but then Davis let go of her hand.

"Hold on." He said with a smile and then he was looking at Andrea with a surprised smile on his face.

Then he said, "I can't believe it."

Andrea wasn't looking at Chloe but kept her eyes on Davis. Then Andrea hugged him filled of excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own Smallville**

Chloe's stomach dropped in shock and surprise.

Then Andrea said, "I can't believe it's you mi amigo. What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing Andy." He said looking at her quizzically while hugging her. Looking so happy and at ease with Andrea.

Chloe didn't like watching these two hug. She didn't understand she thought she was the only one he could feel human with. She thought she was the only one who could keep him and calm and tame. She thought she was the only one he felt easy with. But here he was hugging Andrea like they were two old friends or perhaps even more. Andrea bit her lips excitedly as she looked Davis over Chloe did not like that thought at all.

Then Davis let go of their embrace first and he looked at Chloe and said, "Chloe sorry this is my old friend…"

Andrea looked at Chloe for the first time and said, "Chloe is that you? I can't believe it?"

"Hey, Andrea." Chloe said feigning a smile and mad at herself for being so annoyed at seeing her old friend.

Then Davis asked, "Wait you two know each other?"

"Yeah." Chloe said simply and then she asked, "So how do you know each other?"

"We're friends from my punk street kid days from suicide slums. Her mom ran this center and pretty much changed my life." Davis said filled with nostalgia and thankfulness.

Then Andrea said, "Oh, come on you helped my mom in that place and the other kids more then me."

Davis shrugged, "Nah, you were great Andy. You really did help your mom impact a lot of people."

Then Davis asked, "So how do you know Chloe?"

Then Andrea bit her lip staring at Chloe wondering what to say. They weren't exactly friends by normal conversational means. She very much doubted Andrea was going to say that she met Chloe while doing her vigilante thing since Chloe was being Clark's side kick.

Then Andrea said, "Oh, we met a few years ago through a common friend and we kept in touch off and on ever since."

Davis looked at Andrea and then at Chloe curiously, "What friend?"

"Oh Clark Kent. Chloe are you and Clark still friends?"

Chloe really shouldn't have to think about that. Was she? She still saw herself as Clark's friend. Part of the reason she was doing all of this was for Clark. But he might have seen her as an enemy right now which tore her up on the inside. She hated the thought of being thought as Clark's enemy right now.

So she simply said, "As far as I know."

Chloe and Davis gave each other weary looks both thinking the same sad thoughts. Chloe knew Davis didn't want to be the enemy. She knew that he didn't want to take her away from her life and make her a fugitive but it was what they had to do. Everyone would be after them. So they had to run. If they found Davis and took them away from each other disaster would strike. So many people could be hurt and she could possibly lose Davis for ever. The more they're apart the more he changes into the Beast.

Then Andrea said, "Well it's great to see you both again."

Davis nodded and said, "It's great to see you too, Andy."

Then Chloe said, "Yeah, it's great to see you, we'll we better get going."

Then Chloe grabbed Davis' arm territorial and but her hands with in his and squeezed it and said, "Come on Davis we better hit the road before…"

Andrea looked at them curious and looked at Chloe slightly amused and said, "So where are you guys off to?"

Chloe said, "Well, we're on vacation actually."

"Vacation?" Andrea looked at both of them and then something dawned on her and she said, "Oh, you're on your honey moon aren't you? I remember you mentioning you were getting married in your e-mails. I had no idea it would be with my childhood best friend. Small world, huh?"

Chloe didn't know which thing to respond to. So Andrea and Davis were best friends? The way Davis talked about his childhood and about Chloe it was like she was the first person he had in his life that he could be close to and open up to. It made her feel special and now that feeling was slipping away.

Then Davis said, "Oh we're not married, yet anyway. So Andy how about we have lunch and catch up. What do you say Chlo?"

Then Chloe smiled and tried to be sincere. It was a good thing to catch up with an old friend. She was still afraid about being caught and having Davis' being found out but it looked like Andrea didn't have any idea about Davis. She must not get the Daily Planet down here. She also worried about Davis' and Andrea's relationship and wondered if that lessened her pivotal role in taming the Beast inside of Davis. And she still knew as long as she was with him the Beast would be tamed. But it would be nice to catch up with Andrea and to see Davis smile again. She loved his smiles. They were getting scarcer with all of the intensity lately.

"Yeah, I'm game if you are Andrea?'

Then Andrea said, "Well, actually I was on my way home. It's not to far from here. Do you guys want to follow me there?"

They both nodded in agreement ready to have a nice normal lunch catching up with an old friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright forgive me I am not an expert on Mexico, Catholics, or the Spanish language so sorry if I butcherd any of that.**

Davis and Chloe went back in the car and Davis followed Andrea in her motor cycle. Davis breathed in excited, happy to meet his old best bud. Davis really owed so much to Andrea and her mother. They gave him a whole new life. They gave him a place to stay, guidance, direction, and a purpose. He would have never become a paramedic if it wasn't for Andrea's mom's influence. She was such a hero running this home to keep runaways off of the street and help them get jobs and training. Through her program he was able to get his GED and then he was able to go to the local community college and got his paramedic license. He owed so much to her. Well, the Davis he was owed so much to her. There was that buzzing realization deep in the corners of his mind that he no longer was that guy that had pulled him self from the streets and started over to always try to give back by saving people's lives. He was no longer the former street kid turned paramedic. He was a guy with a monster inside of him that was only tamed when he was around Chloe.

Chloe, she was his angel. She saved him so many times from the monster inside of him. She's the only reason he was still here and not taken over from the Beast. He wanted so much to make her life better to see her happy, but how could he when being with him meant leaving everything she cared about behind. Davis looked back at Chloe looking out the window reflectively. He hoped that some other human contact and talking to an old friend would help her. Maybe it wouldn't make what they had to do so bad. Or at least reminiscing could be a nice escape from the enormity of the situation. For at least a little while they could be like a regular couple catching up with an old friend. It did say a lot that they both made friends with the same girl during different times in their lives. It just was more proof to Davis that they belonged to each other. Andrea didn't exactly play well with others. She was a bit of a rebel and an outsider. Although she did have a regular life with friends she always felt like she lived on the edges of life trying to find something else like a greater meaning or something. Her mom always had her be involved in school activities but she would go and work at the shelter her mom made even when she wasn't asked to. She kept on making excuses to be there to see him, saying her mom made her come, but he knew that her mom did no such thing. Her mom even yelled at her at one point for missing some of her school activities to go there and hang out with Davis. They both laughed and Davis was sure to make fun of her later that night. He remembered that well, since it was the night of his first kiss.

Davis wished he still had his cross that Andrea's mom had given to him for his 16th birthday. She had told him that there was no amount of darkness or despair that the Lord couldn't bring you out of. And there was no sin that was great that God wouldn't forgive. All you had to do was go to him. Davis believed in that so much. He believed in it a little too much lately, realizing no amount of prayers could save him. It hurt to see prayer after prayer go unanswered. That there was nothing he could possibly do to get out of this. Until he saw that Chloe's touch healed him, it made him into the man, it kept the monster in. Then his prayers were answered. He didn't have to do horrible unspeakable things while she was around. She really was his angel. It was like she really was sent to him.

Davis stopped in the middle of no where they ended up pulling in on a dirt road and unto a small house in the middle of no where. Not exactly a place where Davis expected Andrea to live. Then they left Andrea took off her helmet and waved for them to come on in. It was an old style Mexican home. Davis had remembered that Andrea did have family in Central Mexico. He took Chloe's hand and noticed her keeping quiet looking at Andrea's home. Something had to be bothering her. She made that crunchy face when her nose wrinkles likes something was bothering her. So then he asked, "Chloe is everything ok?"

She smiled that plastic fake smile and said, "I'm fine."

He hated it when she gave him the fake smile and said she was fine. She didn't do it that often with him. But he could always tell when she didn't mean it. She had this thing about acting like everything was all fine but he knew better. He knew her better then that she wasn't fine. And he hardly let her get away with it. So he said,

"No, you're not. What's wrong?"

Chloe shrugged and said, "Nothing."

Davis store her down giving her his look that said he knew her better then that.

Then Chloe said, "We'll talk about it later. Let's just get this little lunch over with."

"Get it over with? I thought Andrea was your friend. I thought seeing her and hanging out with her would make you happy."

"It does, it just it seems to make you a little too happy."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Davis asked her feeling like he was just being accused of something.

Then Andrea came up to them and said, "Welcome to mi casa mi amigos." She opened her arms dramatically displaying her place with honor.

They then followed her to her home. When they went in the house one of the first things they saw was a large cross with a statue of Christ on the cross. The first thing Davis did was draw in invisible cross on his chest in reverence to the holy symbol on the wall. He looked back at Chloe and she cringed. It looked like it made her very uncomfortable. Davis knew that Chloe wasn't very religious so he supposed he understood her discomfort. Although for him the cross always gave him a source of comfort.

Then Andrea laid down her leather jacket on the coat rack and then she told Chloe and Davis to take off their jackets.

Then they went to her living room and Andrea said, "OK guys just make your selves comfortable. I'll get us some sandwiches."

"Great. Thanks Andy."

Andrea shot him a wide smile, "No prob. I'll be back in a few."

Then after she left Davis asked, "This is a nice place."

"Yeah, it's lovely." Chloe said and the way she said it was like she said sarcastically although she was trying really hard to hide her distaste.

"Alright, Chloe what's wrong?"

"Davis, it's nothing this place is great."

"Bull shit. What's wrong?"

"Fine. I was just wondering how well you knew Andrea." Chloe spat out irritated.

"We were pretty good friends back in the day. I told you that already."

"Why haven't you mentioned her before?"

"I don't know she never came up. You didn't tell me her that you knew her either."

"Davis you just led me believe that you never really had anyone in your life before."

"When did I ever say that?" Davis asked.

"Oh, I don't know how you were always saying that I was the only one that you trusted the only one that you let in. I've done more for you then anyone and now I see you with Andrea and you have this whole past with her. You were close with her."

Davis could help but curl his lip and said, "Are you jealous?"

Chloe raised her shoulder and said, "Jealous, no, I'm not jealous. I just… you seem really at ease with her. Lately I've been the only person your at ease with. Then I see you with her it's like you're just a normal guy seeing an old flame!"

"An old flame?"

"Well, you were an item before weren't you?"

"So that's what's bothering you? You are jealous."

Chloe shrugged and said, "Well, weren't you?"

Davis said lightly, "Yeah, we were for like a minute when I was sixteen. It was a long time ago."

Then Chloe calmed down and said, "Right."

Then Davis as he gazed Chloe deep in her green eyes and said, "You know one of the reasons why it didn't work out was because I was too afraid and ashamed to tell her about my black outs."

Chloe smiled warmly and caressed his hand full of comfort and said, "Yeah, I guess we all have past. The thought just occurred to me that maybe I'm not the only one who can calm the beast in side of you. Maybe it has nothing to do with me and maybe you really don't need me. Maybe…"

Then Davis leaned in cupping her cheek gently and caressed his lips with his passionately. All of the tension they felt seemed to burst out in bits in unrelenting bouts of passion. Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck caressing the edges of his ear. His hand went through her blonde hair desperately as he pressed his lips against her requesting entry Chloe opened her mouth and then they heard a loud cough. And they turned around to Andrea flustered and embarrassed.

"Well, guys, when I said make your selves comfortable. This isn't what I meant."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville because I don't do drugs. Drugs are bad just watch the SV s8 finale and you'll understand. **

Then Chloe laughed streaming with nervousness, "Sorry Andrea. We just…"

"Can't keep your hands off of each other its cool, Chloe I totally understand. But if you could refrain while we eat that would be great." Andrea said trying to be all perky and dismissive. Chloe wanted to know if that was just Andrea's way or if it really bothered Andrea's seeing Chloe kiss Davis. She wondered just what had gone on between them. Davis said it had happened a long time ago and that he couldn't tell her his secret of his black outs and always fearing there was something evil inside of him. But just because he had kept secrets from her didn't mean that they never were that serious. Chloe knew that first hand. Chloe had kept so much from her ex-husband that she knew it was possible to have secrets and have a serious relationship, although it did go to heck quick.

Chloe was flustered from her kiss with Davis, though. Even though they ran away together, no kisses have been involved. She was trying to keep this just about saving him in her head. She couldn't have herself get all confused and distracted. She had important things of making sure Davis didn't turn into a Beast and just doing that as friends would keep it a little less complicated. Although she didn't quite make that clear to Davis, whose feelings for her ran so deep it kept him into the man he wanted to be.

After this little lunch was over she had every intention of making her intentions clear to Davis. She was doing this to save him from turning into a monster nothing more. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

As they ate she couldn't help but feel like the third wheel. Davis and Andrea seemed really at ease with each other and were having a good time catching up about old times. Chloe was happy that Davis had a friend and some connections before he met her. She really was. It just felt weird since she just thought that he was this doomed street kid who no one ever looked out for. But it seemed like Andrea's mother looked out for Davis in a big way. That was good. Chloe always wondered how Davis turned into such a good guy with out having any real stable parents or role models to look up to.

Then Andrea laughed and said, "Yeah, Davis those were good times."

"Yeah." Davis said.

Chloe was feeling left out and thought it was time she became a part of the conversation and she said, "So Andrea what have you've been up to since the last time we talked?"

Andrea looked at her a bit scrupulously. Chloe wondered why it was an innocent enough question, until she realized who she was talking to here. The Andrea she knew was a vigilante who spent her free time fighting crime and atoning for her sin. Chloe doubted that Andrea would tell that to Davis-the guy she knew from before she became a vigilante.

It was interesting that before Chloe met both of them they had some what a normal life with each other and now both of their lives are ebbed in secrecy. Then Chloe took it back and said, "Oh, I mean you know what you don't have to talk about it."

Davis looked at both Andrea and Chloe curiously and Davis asked, "Talk about what?"

Then Andrea curved her lip and stared deep with in Davis dark brown eyes. She took a quick bite of her sandwich and swallowed and she said, "Davis, you know that time after little Teresa was killed."

"How could I forget she was only five it was a tragedy?"

"Do you remember what I said?"

"That who ever did that deserved to die." Davis said looking at Andrea contemplatively.

Chloe did not like the sound of where this was going. The last thing she need was Davis to talk about death and murder. She saw the tragic tortured look on Davis face she saw the over whelming guilt from the corners of his deep dark chocolate eyes. And she really didn't like Andrea talking about how one murder deserved to die. Chloe knew Davis must have believed that too. She knew he only killed those people because it stopped the monster from killing countless of innocent people. But she was afraid that he felt justified that he didn't really feel bad for killing bad guys he only felt bad for killing the innocents without his control. Chloe didn't like this it went to dangerous dark territory.

Then Chloe said, "Alright guys this is lunch no need to talk about this now. Can't we just catch up like normal people?"

Andrea gave Chloe a side way glance and Andrea said, "Chloe can me and Davis have a moment?"

"Hell no!" Chloe said. Chloe put her hand over her mouth surprised at her out burst but then brushed it off. It didn't matter what Andrea thought of her she went to protective mode. There was no way she was ever leaving Davis side it was just too dangerous.

Andrea looked at her surprised and said, "I'm sorry Chloe I just."

"Andrea me and Davis are a package deal. You can't make me leave his side even for a little while."

That caused Davis to go from gloomy to have an awed smile on his face.

Then Andrea put her hands up in surrender and said, "OK fine. So Chloe where are you guys going on vacation?"

Then Chloe said, "Oh, it's a road trip. You know travel all around find new and exciting places."

"And you go to Mexico. That's great. So where to next?"

"Well, I was thinking going deeper to Mexico and maybe central America."

"Wow. So what made you guys travel down here?"

Then Davis said, "Well, I always wanted to see Mexico you told me about it before and I was always curious."

Then Andrea said, "So how long is this vacation?"

"Oh we don't know for little while." Chloe said.

Andrea looked at her and said, "So you just packed up and left your life exploring the world? You Chloe Sullivan. Really? What about the Isis Foundation?"

"Oh, well, I…"

"What about all of your patients? The last time me talked you told me you were working on it and really trying to help those kids. I appreciated it you know. You told me it was really important and you wanted me to come and help out when I got a chance."

Chloe didn't like to feel all of that guilt about abandoning her patients and basically giving up on them. She started that place so the meteor infected could have place to go where they could find some direction and if needed some redemption. But she abandoned them and everyone else in her life for Davis. She knew she had to; she had to save everyone from the monster inside him. This was the only way, but it didn't take away from the bad feeling of abandoning her patients.

Then Chloe said, "I uh, have someone to look after it while I'm gone. No worries Andrea I haven't given up on people with special abilities just yet. No ones doomed."

"Right, sorry." Andrea said. Then she examined Chloe and Davis for a while and said, "You know I'm just not used to this new Chloe."

"What new Chloe?"

"You're actually taking time for your self. I mean with all of the stuff you did and how you described everything in your e-mails and when we met I had this impression that you were always there for everyone else but yourself. So good for you to actually go out there have some fun and do something for your self. You deserve it."

Andrea then patted her on her shoulder. Chloe didn't know how to take that comment. If only Andrea knew the truth that she was not doing this for…she was thinking about others like always if not more. Then she looked at Davis deep dark expressive eyes. She was filled with warmth by just looking at him.

Then Davis asked, "Wait Andrea so what did Chloe want you to do at the Isis Foundation? Are you a councilor now?"

Andrea pierced her lips and said, "Well, not exactly. Chloe just wanted me to tell them about my experiences and how I was able to walk out from the dark places and able to control my powers and use them for good."

Davis gaped at Andrea and asked, "You're meteor infected?"

"Yeah. I'm not ashamed. I figured if Chloe can bring out this place where meteor infected come out from hiding then so should I. My powers aren't evil. They're apart of me. They help me help people." Andrea said with a smile filled with pride. That smile made Chloe and Davis smile.

Then Davis said, "You're using your powers to help people. So you're like a super hero."

Andrea laughed, "I don't know what that makes me. I actually was wearing a mask before but I ditched it."

"Why?"

"I met this girl we started working together. And we decided that we didn't need to hide who we are. We're both proud and grateful of our powers." Andrea said.

Then Davis said, "That great I'm glad you have control and you can help people you're lucky."

Chloe noticed this sudden feeling of putting all of the cards on the table. All of the sudden Andrea and Davis seemed really comfortable and telling each other all of their secrets. Chloe couldn't let that happen. It wasn't that she wanted to be the only one who knew his secret. It wasn't that being the only one who really knew him made her feel special or that she was jealous. Well, it wasn't just those reasons it was dangerous. If Andrea knew she could try to fight him thinking it's for the greater good of all of the people.

Then Chloe said, "Yeah, it really is great Andrea. And it's been really great catching up with you. But we better get a going."

Andrea asked, "So soon?"

Then Davis looked at Chloe's worried face and said, "Yeah, it's been great catching up Andy."

Then suddenly there was a large gust of wind. And Chloe was startled to see Lana Lang standing there in all her leather clad glory.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Smallville. **

Chloe immediately took Davis' hand holding it tightly ready to bolt at any second, but she froze staring at one of her former best friends. Chloe never really disowned Lana as her friend before but she just might if she tried to take Davis away. If she tried to attack him and she could it would be really bad and dumb and it would hurt her, she would most likely end up getting killed. It would be bad for everyone. Lana flipped her short brown hair and then she said,

"Hey Andrea are you ready to kick some…?"

Chloe squeezed onto Davis' hand tight ready to go on full protective mode.

Lana looked at Chloe shocked and said, "Oh my gosh Chloe. What are you doing here?"

Lana went to hug her. Chloe was afraid to leave Davis' arm so she half way hugged her using one arm.

"I should ask you the same thing." Chloe said as she ended the hug a little too quickly.

"Oh, well me and Andrea are working together."

"Oh, that makes sense." Chloe said.

Then Lana looked at Davis and looked at the way Chloe held on to him so tight and she laughed.

"Oh, hi, Davis? Right?"

"Yeah, hey Lana, nice to see you again." Davis said as he held on to Chloe.

Chloe was a bit confused at Lana's light heartened response to Davis. She must be out of the loop. They really must not get the Daily Planet down here. Chloe knew that her only connection to the League was her. They still kept in touch after she left Smallville. Chloe had suggested that she work with the League but Lana couldn't stand working with the same team that Clark worked with from time to time. She had said she needed some time away from guys for a while anyway. So Chloe still kept in touch with her until everything with Davis happened and she had to spend so much time hiding him and try to find a cure for him. It got really tough. She barely had time for her friends who were in town, let alone an out of town friend.

Then she remembered the time when Lana first met Davis.

_Chloe and Lana were at the Isis Foundation Lana had just told her about investigating Lex and Chloe had told her about her being engaged. It was a nice reminiscing then Davis came in and interrupted them._

_Chloe bounced up to see Davis in his light blue EMT uniform and how it clung to his toned muscles. Lana seemed to notice this too. Then Davis said,_

_"Oh sorry, Chloe I didn't know you had company."_

_Chloe couldn't help but smile covering her whole face. She sparkled. Davis smiled at Chloe having a hard time keeping his eyes off of hers. Then Chloe said, _

_"Oh, no that's ok. I was expecting you to come by it's just Lana surprised me. So um Lana this is Davis, Davis this is Lana."_

_Lana and Davis shook hands. Lana looked him up and down impressed and then she said, "I'm sorry Chloe I didn't mean to ruin your plans."_

_Davis' eyes never left Chloe's. _

_"Oh, that's ok." Davis said. He had a file in his hand a paper bag from bugger place._

_Then Lana said, "Well, I can come back later. I'm not one to stop from two engaged people from their lunch."_

_Then Chloe seemed to be woken up from her daze and she said, "What? No me and Davis aren't engaged."_

_"Oh. I just thought…" Lana said._

_Then Davis said, "No, its ok, Chloe gets that all the time. I thought she was engaged to someone else too. It happens."_

_Chloe shot Davis a glare and then Chloe said, "Davis is just my paramedic friend who has helped me contact some group homes and centers for teens."_

_"Oh, so he's like a business partner helping you save the world?" Lana asked. _

_Chloe said, "Something like that."_

_Then Davis said, "I can see you're busy so I'll just leave this here. Oh and I got you your favorite hamburger with pickles."_

_Chloe smiled warmly and said, "Thanks."_

_Then Davis left after he looked back at Chloe longingly one more time. Then when he left Lana looked at Chloe full with playful accusation. _

_Then Chloe said, "What?"_

_"Wow, Chloe so you're marrying Jimmy? Really?"_

_Chloe sighed and then she rolled her eyes and then she said, "Lana, please you just told me how perfect we were for each other."_

_"I was being supportive and I thought he was the only guy you had feelings for."_

_Chloe shook her head and said, "He is."_

_"Right Chloe I saw the way you were looking at tall, dark, and uniformed there. There was enough electricity here to light the whole city."_

_"Lana, it's nothing ok. Davis is just a friend. OK so just drop it, please."_

_Then Lana said, "OK, if that's what you want. But Chloe I know Jimmy was your first and you kind of want to always hold onto that. But sometimes first loves are just there to prepare us for something even better down the road."_

_Chloe didn't look Lana in the eye at that and she focused on her hamburger._

Chloe was brought back to the present and Chloe said, "Wow, so you and Andrea are working together."

Lana glanced at Davis and said, "Yeah, we're working on this top secret."

Then Andrea looked at all three of them amused and said, "No worries Lana Davis is cool we used to grow up together. I just told them about my powers and what we do."

Lana looked at Davis and Chloe and said, "Oh, so the paramedic is a super hero too?"

Davis stared away his face fell a bit looking gloomy and he said, "I'm no hero."

Chloe gazed at Davis feeling his pain and his guilt. She knew he didn't need this reminder that he wasn't a hero anymore. A reminder of his pain. A reminder that heroes were after him, ready to kill him or lock him in an eternal hell. Chloe caressed his hand with her thumb trying to reassure him. Even after everything. She still saw him as a hero; he still tried to save people from what was inside of him. But somehow she doubted Davis saw his self that way.

Then Andrea said, "Well, it's been great catching up with you guys. We should stay in touch. Unless Chloe would you like to be in on this? It could be like old times but different and more girl power."

Chloe involuntarily smiled in pure intrigued ness and nostalgia. She loved helping heroes save the day. She did find that she kind of loved it. She really loved being the Watch Tower and bossing around super heroes, she felt like inspiring heroes was kind of her calling in life. She always loved helping people and this way she could help people in a big way. But she was pulled down to earth; she couldn't leave Davis' side to go on some Charlie Angels mission. By doing that she could cause a disaster. She reminded herself what she was doing was saving so many people's lives. She was preventing so much disaster by just being with Davis.

Then Chloe said, "I'm sorry guys. I can't. I can't leave Davis."

Then Davis said, "No, Chloe you can do it. You're just talking about the whole Watch Tower thing right?"

Then Lana looked at Davis surprised and asked, "You know about Watch Tower."

"Sure." Davis said.

Then Chloe said, "No Davis it might be dangerous."

"But you'll be behind the scenes and I'll be right there besides you." Davis said to Chloe as he turned to her looking deep with in her green eyes taking her in completely and completely reassuring her that everything would be ok as long as they were together.

Then Davis turned to Lana and Andrea and said, "If that's ok, with you two?"

They both nodded in agreement.

Then Andrea said, "So what do you say mi amiga will you be our Watch Tower?"

Chloe smiled relieved and felt ok and she tilted her smile and said, "Consider your selves watched. Sure I'd be honored to be your guys Watch Tower."

Then they all smiled and were excited to be working together to help save the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**I Don't Own Smallville.**

**A/N: So this is in Lana's perspective but no worries for any Lana loathers out there this story isn't going to be about Lana. It just brings an other view on the Chlavis and what's going on. The next Chap. won't be in Lana's POV. **

Lana was excited to work with Chloe again. She was happy to see Chloe happy. She found it hilarious that she was with Davis the guy she claimed was just her friend all of those months ago. She could tell there was more going on then that or at least there were very clear feelings there. Their chemistry was undeniable. Lana went to Chloe's wedding glad that her friend was happy, hoping she made the right choice. And when she saw her she seemed basically happy although it did feel like it was all an act and Chloe was really good at that but she did seem a little lost, which was understandable Clark cut out four years of Chloe's life by taking away her memories thinking he made her life easier when it just made things worse.

Lana was upset when she heard about Clark taking Chloe's memories. She told Clark she would never forgive him if he did that to her. She resented being lied to for all of those years. She knew Clark was only protecting her just like he felt like he was protecting Chloe but he took away their choice and not telling also caused a lot of pain and disaster. Lana always felt like Clark treated her like a porcelain doll. He never worked with her and always tried to protect her from being involved in anything close to being dangerous. It was sad to see Clark start to treat Chloe like how he used to treat her. Lana used to always resent Clark and Chloe's close relationship and how much they trusted each other. And Clark seemed to see Chloe how she really was instead of some fantasy vision that he saw her, putting her on a pedestal. Then he took her memories from her and when they came back Clark didn't tell her. Lana supposed Clark was afraid she wouldn't forgive him. But it did leave a bad taste in her mouth.

Lana looked at Chloe and Davis and how they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They were working around the computer in Andrea's room looking at the schematics of the facility that they were planning to break into and Chloe was getting updated and she was able to hack into the security system. What surprised Lana was how Chloe would make sure that Davis sat so close to her and she made sure his hand was always touching her even when she worked. Chloe was a very tactile person but this was different from her usual touchy feely ways. It was as if Chloe couldn't survive with out Davis touching her. Chloe may have been a tactile person but she was never very clingy. Lana was worried that maybe they were a little too attached to each other and Chloe was being to dependent on Davis but who was she to judge they could be in the honey mood faze of their relationship. It was still nice to see her with someone she clearly loved so much.

Andrea was busy telling Chloe all of the schematic of the lab they were tracking. Lana was really grateful to meet a cool chick like Andrea they were both girls on a mission to rid the world of evil powerful men who expose and hurt people. They were both on the trail of scientist who was left over on Lex's payroll. Even though Lex was dead and Tess and Oliver had their merger there were still people out there who were loyal to Lex's plans and continued his work of experimenting on people with abilities.

Among their travels in finding more facilities and scientist loyal to Lex they had come across some information about Dr. Ghoul, the scientist who was loyal to her. He was the scientist who she had convinced to give her these amazing powers. They had been through a lot together. And now he was discovered in some of Lex's scientist had captured him and were going to put him through some very painful experiments. Lana couldn't help but feel responsible. She had to find him and save him.

Then Andrea said, "So there it is. So what about it chica are you ready for our mission?"

Chloe said, "As long as I'm behind the scenes I'm good. So do we got coms?"

"But of course." Andrea said as she showed the com in her ear and handed one to Chloe.

Chloe excitedly put the com in her ear and she said, "Lets do this. Watch Tower online."

***

Lana had supersped to the facility and scoped out the place a little while she waited for Andrea on her motor cycle and Davis drive in his truck. She searched the facility and found the part where they held the captives. They were all in a secure section and guarded heavily by lazor detectors. So Lana waited for everyone else. Once they got there they were able to break in efficiently and quickly. Chloe was able to hack into the security system from Davis truck and Lana and Andrea were able to break in the rest and got out all of the prisoners. And of course they both knocked out the guards like it was nothing. It was a successful mission and she was able to find Dr. Ghoul in a special part of the facility in a secure room. Chloe was able to hack into it and break Dr. Ghoul out fine.

Lana looked at Dr. Ghoul's scared face as she pulled of the wires that were but on him. She didn't want to know what kind of torture he was put through. The lines of his face were wrinkled coupled with relief and fear. Lana had helped him out and then brought him to the van where Chloe and Davis were.

Then Andrea and Lana went back into the facility with one more sweep. They searched the facility for any more patients and found everyone was cleared. Then Lana spoke in her com link and said, "Watch Tower they are all cleared."

She didn't hear anything so then she called again, "I repeat, Watch Tower. Watch Tower do you hear me?"

She didn't hear anything. So she super sped back to the van and the van was missing along with Chloe, Davis, and Dr. Ghoul.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville **

Chloe did enjoy finding out all of this and doing her whole Watch Tower thing but it was nerve wrecking worrying about Davis, making sure he stayed close. She knew she kept the Beast at bay and just being near him helped keep Davis himself, but she was afraid any stressful situation would trigger something, so she made sure she had a tight grip on him and then as she worked she made sure he was always touching her. She liked to pretend that she was just a girl in love in front of Lana and Andrea. She liked to pretend that she was just so head over heals for him she just couldn't keep her hands off of him. It gnawed at her that she couldn't just focus on this mission with her friends. She always would have this buzzing worry that something would happen and she would stop working, or they would be separated and Davis would cease to exist as Doomsday clawed its way through. She tried to not think about it and just had Davis hand relaxed on Chloe's thigh. She looked at Lana and saw a note of disapproval. But Lana smiled at her seeming to be happy for her. She wished with all her heart that she could have something real. She wished she could be with Davis and her two friends with out this grinding realization that Davis was a ticking time bomb.

She believed that she eased him she kept him human, she kept him real. But it hurt knowing that could never just be. They always had to look over their shoulder. Chloe always had to have this encompassing worry that hit her almost every second. Chloe wondered what she and Davis would be like if this never happened, if he didn't have this monster inside him, she wondered if she would still be with him. She wondered if she would just realize Davis was the guy for her and leave Jimmy for him. She wondered would she leave her life for him, if she wasn't forced into this.

She knew she had to do this. She knew she had to be by Davis' side for everyone to save everyone, including and especially for Clark. She was saving the world, by just being with Davis. But Chloe tried to think if things were different and Davis was a normal guy and Chloe had met him would she even be part of his life? Would he be with Andrea? Chloe didn't like that idea at all. She should though; she should rather have him happy then wish a life like this on him. She did want him happy. She didn't like the thought of seeing Davis with any other girl. It hurt to even think about it. She knew it was naive and ridiculous for Davis to not have a past or a girl friend. There was no way a guy as breath taking good looking as Davis would not ever have a girl friend.

As they waited in the van while Andrea and Lana were doing their thing and Chloe had hacked into the security system. She got into her usual hacking mode and brightened up as she hacked into a system with fire walls all over the place Chloe glowed as she got through the system like it was a video game. She felt a personal pride when ever she could hack into complicated things. Then as Chloe finished that up while sitting on the car typing on her lap top, she glanced up and saw Davis standing there just gawking at her. Chloe blushed and asked, "What?"

"I was just thinking about how right you look."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked laughing.

"You hacking into a facility that exploits those with special abilities, saving them it's just so… you."

Chloe shrugged her shoulders. She didn't like to be reminded of her old life. She didn't want to be reminded of the life she gave up.

Davis noticed her sudden change in mood and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Noth…"

"Chloe don't say 'nothing'. You know your whole denial thing doesn't work on me."

"Davis it's just…this is a part of who I used to be in my old life…"

"You gave up for me."

"Davis…"

"But Chloe don't you see. You're here doing your thing maybe you don't have to give up on that part of yourself. Maybe you can join Andrea and Lana for good."

"It's a nice dream helping my friends fight the good fight, but it wouldn't last."

"Why not?" Davis asked leaning against the van folding his arms.

Chloe looked at him surprised that he didn't get it.

"Because Davis it won't be long until Andrea or Lana find out about you. They could find it on the internet, they could read the Daily Planet, or what if we go to a facility and what if some guard or someone tries to hurt me? What then? You really think you won't turn to try to save me. Because we both know you would."

Davis huffed backing away. He gazed down solemn and said, "Well, maybe you should leave with them then. So I won't…"

"No. Davis. That wouldn't do anyone any good. As long as I'm ok, you'll still be you. As long as were together you're free from turning into the monster. But we can't linger with Lana and Andrea we can't have attachments."

Davis took a deep breath taking it all in.

"I know Chloe, it may seem that way…I just wish I wasn't the reason why your life sucks." Davis said full of gloom.

"It's not your fault. I know you would never choose this. But it's the way it is. It just has to be us. This working with Andrea and Lana just has to be a one time thing." Chloe said.

"I don't know about Lana. I don't know her but what if we could tell Andy? What if she could understand?" Davis asked filled with hope.

"And what if she doesn't? This isn't just a matter of rejection here Davis. She could view you as a threat she could attack you. I know you wouldn't want that."

Davis looked down so filled with grief, guilt, pain, and feeling the weight of this impossible situation.

"I just thought this was it. I thought if we just left town together and got passed the border that we'd be free, that everything would be ok. I thought that as long as we were together and away from Clark and his pals we could just live our lives and this thing wouldn't ever come out but…we'll never be free will we? Our whole lives will be running and hoping somehow we'll never get separated. But this thing inside of me we can never escape it."

Chloe put her hand on Davis shoulder comforting him. She touched him with such complete tenderness she felt his pain, it was hers now. They were in this together. She couldn't ever leave him. Her life would have been so different if this had never happened but it did so she would always do what she had to do to save him and everyone else. She would always be there to help him unload this impossible weight he carried. She would help him carry it; she was good at carrying emotional weights.

Then Lana had brought Dr. Groll out. He looked relieved to be free but still a bit scared.

Then Lana went back in and Chloe said, "Hey, is it? I heard a lot about you from Lana."

"Yes, I was aware she had friends who helped her out."

Chloe and shook hands. Then she looked back at Davis was leaning against the van his eyes filled with so much pain, frustration, and grief. She wished there was a way to really and truly relieve him of it. She wished there was a way to get him out of this, for good.

Then Chloe asked, "So Dr. Groll Lana said you were an expert on Alien technology."

"Yes, I am. I've studied alien technology for a long time and other things that have to with aliens. Why?"

"What about Alien physiology?"

Dr. Groll looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why do you ask?" Dr. Groll asked.

Davis got up giving her a quizzical look. Then Chloe took a deep breath, she knew she was taking a risk, but she had to for Davis, she would do anything for him.

"Because we need your help." Chloe said.

"What kind of help?"

"The alien kind. We have a problem. Would you help us?"

"The alien kind, so…"

Chloe looked at Davis pleadingly and she looked deep with in his eyes as if they were having a telepathic conversation. She saw in his eyes that it was ok to say this at this time.

Then she said, "Davis is suffering from an alien disease we were wondering if you could look at him and help him find a cure."

Dr. Groll looked at them both curiously. Then he looked at Davis he did look sick. His face was pale as he was suffering from being reminded of the enormity of this situation.

"OK, I'll see what I can do."

"Do you have a lab around here?"

"Yes, I do."

"Take us there now."

"Now? Shouldn't we wait around for…?"

"No. Time is of the essence here doctor. We can't waste any time."

"Chloe, maybe we should wait. Maybe we should at least call them." Davis said.

Chloe shook her head, "If we talk to them we'll have to tell them that we need Dr. Groll's help. And Lana was at my wedding she'll figure it out."

Davis nodded his head and said, "You're right."

"Well, Dr. Groll shall we?"

Dr. Groll started to look scared and asked, "What if I say no? What if I wait around for Lana?"

"Well, you can do that Dr. Groll but then you might just be responsible for a catastrophe and a lot of innocent people will get hurt."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No I'm just telling what will happen if you don't come with us." Chloe said unrelenting.

Dr. Groll looked at Chloe reflectively and said, "You indeed are Lana's friend. I'll take you there immediately."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville

Clark had gone through every single type of tracking system he could find in Chloe's computer at the Isis Foundation searching for any sign of Chloe and Davis. His effort seemed to come out useless. Clark felt so helpless in finding Chloe. He had all of these powers and he couldn't even use them to find Chloe if he didn't know where she was. The image of her leaving with Davis had ran over and over in his mind. It haunted him like a reoccurring nightmare. At that moment Clark couldn't believe that Chloe would choose Davis over him. But what was worse she wasn't, she had called him and she was doing this all for him, it was another thing that she did for Clark. She practically gave up her whole life for Clark and now she really was. She was willing to live her life on the run and as a fugitive with a monster in order to keep him from killing Clark.

Clark knew that Chloe was like a prisoner. Chloe would never willingly go with Davis, there was just no way she could have feelings for Davis. He knew Chloe. She had been his best friend for years.

Then suddenly his cell rang he answered it immediately hoping it was Chloe again and maybe he could talk some sense into her. Then he heard Lana's voice, "Hey, Clark."

"Lana, hey, I'm sorry now's not a good time."

"Clark it's important I think Chloe's been kidnapped."

"So you read the papers. Don't worry Lana I'll find her if it's the last thing…"

Lana asked in confusion, "Papers? What? Papers?"

"I figured you've read all about the corn field killer in the Daily Planet."

"What? Clark you're not making any sense? What killer? Clark listen to me Chloe and her new boy friend bumped into me and a friend and then…"

"Oh my you met Davis? And they got away? How could you let Davis take Chloe again?"

"Clark you don't understand me and what do you mean Davis wasn't kidnapping..."

"He is the corn field killer. He black mailed Chloe into leaving with him. Where are you?"

"I'm in Central Mexico, but Clark this doesn't…"

Then the next thing Clark did was super speed to Central Mexico.

A few moments earlier

Lana and had super sped all around the facility and couldn't find any sign of Chloe and Davis or Dr. Groll then she went back to Andrea.

Andrea closed her phone and then said, "No luck."

Andrea shook her head disheartened, "No, they weren't answering. The number I had for Chloe is disconnected. Do you know if she's changes numbers in the past months?"

"I haven't talked her in months I wouldn't know." Lana said feeling a little guilty for losing touch with Chloe over it being to hard for her and too tempted to ask how Clark was doing.

Then Lana said, "Chloe wouldn't just run off? This has to be…"

"A kidnapping." Andrea said.

"Wouldn't Davis protect Chloe?" Lana asked.

"Of course but…Davis is a pacifist. He abhors violence." Andrea said.

Lana looked at her surprised.

"Yeah, there were a few times where conflict presented it self and he would look like he was about to get sick and he had always tried to find a peaceful resolution. Or ways to just avoid trouble."

"He got sick?"

"He had a hard life. He was thrown from foster home to foster home until he couldn't take it any more. It's a broken system with a lot of foster parents who are violent and abusive. I guess any situation like close to violence gave him bad memories." Andrea said pensive.

Then Lana said, "Oh, that explains why he didn't want to join us."

"Yeah, so how are we going to find them? We can't trace them by Chloe's phone it's been disconnected." Andrea said.

Then Lana said full of dread, "Well it looks like I have to do something I really don't want to do."

"What's that?"

"Call Clark."

***

Chloe, Davis, and Dr. Groll arrived at Dr. Grolls deserted lab.

Dr. Groll had tried to put a needle through Davis but it broke. So then he got a sample from Davis' spit.

Then Dr. Groll went into to the telescope and examined Davis' DNA.

Davis looked at Chloe and Chloe held Davis hand.

Then Chloe said, "It's going to be ok."

Then Davis looked at Chloe and said, "I hope your right. But what if it's not?"

Chloe held his hand tightly and said, "Then we'll run some more. We'll do what ever it takes to make sure you stay you."

Then she caressed his hand and kissed it sweetly.

***

Lana hung up the phone in utter shock and confusion then she turned to Andrea looking ghost white.

"What's wrong? What's going on?"

"Davis…Clark said…Clark said that Davis kidnapped Chloe and that he's someone the papers are calling the Corn Field Killer."

Andrea's mouth dropped in utter shock in horror and she shook her head and said, "No, there is no way Davis wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I don't want to believe it either it doesn't make any sense but…Clark wouldn't lie about something like that."

"Maybe but he could be mistaken. I know Davis. There is no way…it's just not possible."

"I know you knew him, but he could have changed. People that you think you've once known and think that you see good them in a blink of one moment darkness can take over and…"

Andrea cut Lana off, "Don't you dare compare Davis with Lex. They are nothing a like."

Then suddenly they both felt a huge gush of wind their hair blowing in their face and then Clark stopped in front of Lana. He gasped in pain and then Lana backed away from him going several feet away from him and said, "Clark what are you doing here. You know it's dangerous for you to be around me."

"I know but Chloe is worth the risk of the pain. Where is she?" Clark said.

"We don't know Clark." Lana said.

"When was the last time you saw her and Davis?"

"Just a little while ago when I left Dr. Groll with her and Davis."

"Dr. Groll? The alien expert?"

"Yeah, that would be him." Lana said.

"That explains it; Davis must have kidnapped him too."

Andrea shook her head and said, "No way. Davis would not kid nap her. Clark I don't know who you think Davis is but he's not who you think he is. Davis is good. He's the guy who mentored younger street kids and helped them get back on their feet just like my mother did for him. He's the guy who abhorred violence and had encouraged other street kids to stay away from it. There is no way that he could kill anyone let alone hurt anyone and he wouldn't kid nap anyone."

Clark looked at her full of sympathy and said, "Andrea it's been a long time."

Andrea shrugged, "Clark Davis isn't who you think he is."

"No Andrea, he's not who you think he is. Not anymore. He may have been different before, but now, he's a monster now. He took Chloe against her will and now…"

"No. Chloe was not with Davis against her will. That's kind of hard to believe with Chloe's tongue down Davis throat!" Andrea yelled.

Clark looked at her in distaste and disgust and said, "She wouldn't…Chloe…if she is with him she is only with him to save me."

Andrea scoffed, "You're deluded."

Clark yelled, "Davis killed 50 people. It was proven. I saw all of the dead bodies. Chloe was right there with me when we discovered it together."

Tears filled Andrea's eyes and shook her head and said, "No, no it wasn't him. He didn't do that."

"He did. He couldn't help it. He was made that way. He's not human he is some alien experiment. There is something in him that makes him turn into a monster and kill countless of innocent people. Killing criminals kept the monster at bay. But he is a monster. And he has to be stopped." Clark said.

Andrea shook her head, "If that's so then why would Chloe be with him why would she agree to visit with me and Lana? Chloe isn't one to put her friends in danger."

"Chloe thinks that her presence keeps the beast at bay."

Then something dawned on Lana and she said, "So that's why she would always make sure they were touching."

Clark swallowed in distaste, "Yeah. Chloe could never love someone like Davis. She's only with Davis because of me."

Then Andrea said, "So you think Davis kidnapped Dr. Groll? Why?"

"Probably to find a cure. Dr. Hamilton told me that Chloe was trying to find cure for Davis. But Dr. Hamilton said there wasn't one."

"So this monster inside of him it's like a disease."

"No. I don't know. It's just who Davis is it's what Davis is."

"So when you find him what are you going to do with him?"

"I am going to put him in prison where he can't hurt anyone. A prison that can hold him."

Then Lana said, "You're not talking about the phantom zone are you?"

"It's the only option."

"There's no other?" Lana asked.

"No. Chloe's not safe as long as she's with him what ever hold she has over him it can't last he was designed to evolve and kill."

Then Andrea said, "But you think he's looking for a cure then he doesn't want to be a monster he doesn't want any of this."

"Maybe but he's a killer he has to be stopped, he has to go to the phantom zone. It's the only place that can hold him and there's nothing else we can do short of using black K."

"Black K?" Lana asked.

"It's black Kryptonite it can separate your good and bad part but that would just give us a bigger problem." Clark said.

Then Lana said, "Clark you always believe in people and find other ways then killing. What if there's something we can do?"

"There isn't."

"Are you sure?" Lana asked.

Then Clark said, "Does Dr. Groll have a lab around here?"

"Yes, it's not far." Lana said.

Then Clark said, "Tell me where it is. I'll take care of Davis."

Andrea looked at Clark and then she looked at Lana and said, "You may have given up on Davis, but I never will. He suffered too much in his life for it to end like this. He hardly had anyone."

Then suddenly Andrea pushed Lana against the facility building and knocked her out.

Clark jumped up shocked and surprised and said, "Andrea what the hell?"

Then Andrea went to the building and grabbed a piece of metal bent it.

Clark went beside Andre and was about to throw her and get her away from Lana when he fell to his knees. His veins began to swell and turn green.

Then Andrea grabbed Clark and made him sit right beside Lana and she tied them both with bent metal.

Then Clark pleaded weakly, "Andrea please."

"I won't let you hurt him." Andrea said and then she left on her motor cycle.


	9. Chapter 9

Wind blew across her face as Andrea sped through the road on her motor cycle. She knew exactly where she was going. She was going to Dr. Groll's lab Lana had shown her the lab when they were doing research when Dr. Groll had disappeared. Lana was turning out to be a pretty cool chick and they had really clicked as partners. She would never hurt Lana before but things changed when her friend's were threatened. And Davis was her very best friend. They had been through a lot together. He was her first love. She had seen him grow from a scared screwed up street kid to a man on his way to become a paramedic.

She could not believe a word that Clark spoke was the truth. Davis wouldn't hurt a fly. He abhorred violence. He would quiver even at the thought. When ever they had their deep talks about revenge and justice he always recoiled at the thought of hurting anyone. When there was some punk kid who would threaten him and he got sick, his eyes began to twitch, his face went pale and he seemed to be overcome with a ghastly head ache as he held his head in pain.

Andrea thought about Clark talking about Davis having a monster inside of him. If it were true, if Davis did have something inside of him that made him into a monster it was possible that he had repressed it all of these years, he was fighting the darkness with in by staying away from those situations. As Andrea thought about it, it all started to strangely make sense. There was one moment that flashed across her mind striking her light lightning.

_Andrea raced down the dark streets of Suicide Slums ignoring people's vacant stares as she ran in nothing but her gymnastic tights until she found herself tracking up the steep stairs of the cathedral of the Catholic Church. She ran up those tall angular stairs and flung open the long heavy doors. Then she raced through the pews and found the priest there sitting in the pew staring at Davis full of pity. Davis s he sit in the fetal position on the pew wearing nothing but jeans. _

_Then she went to the priest and asked him, "What happened father?"_

_"I'm afraid that's confidential my child."_

_Andrea stared at Davis like she didn't recognize him. His face was pale as he store into space and as he held the rosaries in his hand caressing it and kissing the cross. _

_"I thought those were over. I thought I was better."_

_Andrea shook her head not sure what to make of it all. _

_Then she sat by Davis and said, "Davis what happened?"_

_Davis glanced at her and began to shake some more. She never seen him so scared in her life. It was difficult seeing him that way. He always seemed so strong. He was blunt and very much a no non sense type of guy he didn't take crap from people. He stood his own ground while still being really peaceful. But this, this Davis was a shattered soul. He was lost and confused she hadn't seen this Davis since the first night her mom brought him in from sitting in a cold dark alley shaking and crying from running away from his life of hurt and pain and despair. _

_Now he was more of man then that boy who ran away from his abusive foster parents. He was even more broken and fragile and Andrea did not know what to do. Her heart went out to him. She reached for his face to caress his cheek but Davis shuttered at her touch. _

_Then she began to cry and said, "Davis, what ever it is. I'm here."_

_Davis then looked at her for the first time._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Father Flanagan called me. He wanted me to take you home."_

_Davis looked at the father slightly betrayed, "I did not betray confidentiality, but you are in no condition to go home alone. And since Andrea and her mother usually attend mass with you I thought they would know where you live."_

_Davis breathed out in frustration he seemed to be coming back to earth and he was taking everything in. _

_"I can take care of myself. I can bring myself home. Thanks." Davis said as he composed him self and was about to leave._

_"Davis come on I can walk you home." Andrea said as she reached for her hand he disregarded it. _

_Then Davis said, "It's probably better that you didn't."_

_Then Andrea retorted that with, "It's probably better that I did."_

_Davis then gave in and said, "Thanks for the ear father and the concern. I think I will be fine now."_

_The old man nodded looking down at Davis full of pity._

_They both walked down the blocks in utter uncomfortable silence until Andrea spoke and said, "Davis please talk to me. That was really scary."_

_Davis shoved his hands in his pockets. _

_"Can we just forget about it?"_

_"Davis I come back from my gymnastic competition and I get a phone call from father Flanagan freaked out about you showing up there practically having a nervous break down."_

_Davis said, "I did not have nervous break down."_

_"Then what happened to your shirt?"_

_"I…it's nothing."_

_"Davis it is not nothing, please just talk to me, tell me what happened."_

_"Nothing happened alright. I just had a bad it's not…it's not a big deal."_

_"OK, then what did you do today. Mom said you were missing from your mentoring."_

_"Oh, was that today? I must've forgotten."_

_"So where did you go?"_

_Davis breathed out and said, "I don't…I'm not…"_

_He then stared with in her deep dark chocolate eyes and said, "Look Andy. I appreciate everything you and your mom have done for me. You both changed my life. I can never thank you enough. But this…it's not working. I think we should see other people."_

_Andrea looked at him in shock. She stared him down looking at every worried wrinkle in his face. He was that scared kid again who was even afraid to touch anyone. He was the kid who sat at the soup kitchen alone until finally after days of her sitting by him and making random comments he did finally acknowledged her and after a while they were like old friends. She thought she and her mother had gotten through to him. She had thought that she had gotten him to open up. He told her all about his foster homes but there were some cracks there was some dark lingering feeling like he was hiding something from her. _

_And here it lay right in front of her. It was more then a feeling now. And now he seemed to be willing to push her away to see that she would never find out. _

_Then she looked at him and sent him icy cold darts with her eyes, "Don't you think I know what you're doing. You're trying to push me away. Davis I care about you I just want to help you."_

_Davis looked up to Andrea his meek eyes made her want to cry and he said, "I'm a street kid. I never really had a really good example for relationships. I can't do this. I can't tell you every detail of my life."_

_"I don't want every detail I just want you. I want to help you Davis but I can't do that if you don't let me in."_

_Davis shrugged, "You can't save me. I don't need to be saved._

_I need to be left alone."_

_Andrea shook her head causing her pulled up hair in a pony tail bounce and then she said, "Davis, no one is supposed to be alone. We were all sent here on Earth to help each other."_

_Davis looked up at her and said, "What if I wasn't?"_

_"What do you mean? Of course you were everyone was." Andrea said as she furrowed her eye brows trying to understand what Davis was trying to say._

_They arrived at Davis' apartment and Davis said, "Andy, I'm sorry. I just can't." _

_Andrea looked with in his deep dark eyes and saw that it was over. He would never let her in. What ever pain he was carrying and holding in he would not let her see._

Andrea squeezed her hand on the clutch as she thought about it. Now it came so clear to her. She knew what the big secret was she knew what he was hiding from her all of those years. It still didn't make much sense. If Davis was controlled and brought to earth by some evil alien why would Davis try so hard to be a good guy? She knew he must have some type of free will. She saw him struggle for years. She saw him push people away to make sure they weren't too close.

After that night Andrea saw Davis at that home for homeless kids' everyday working hard to help others. He helped her mom, he mentored kids and he spent so much time volunteering at the soup kitchen she barely saw him. He was still finally nice and charming but he was also distant and a bit embracive he gave people advice but he didn't work too hard to make friends. As Andrea watched him work so hard she asked him why he did it and he said he did it to give back since her mom had done so much for him. But as Andrea watched him it felt more then that. It felt like it was penance for something, like he was punishing himself.

Now she knew what that could have been. Clark could be right Davis could really have some kind of monster inside him. She would save him yet.


End file.
